I'll Be There
by VivaJayne
Summary: Levy and Gajeel have just gotten their asses together, and about time too. But some ghosts from Levy's past have just risen from the grave and are haunting her yet again. With the help of her dragon, will she be able to overcome them? (Can be read as a one shot if you only read the first chapter!) Little smut, little fluff
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot with one of my many ships from Fairy Tail, Levy and Gajeel. The premise is pretty simple; the guild is doing their thing, going on jobs and stuff, and this is what Gajeel and Levy are doing. No particular timeline. The only thing to make note of is that this happens before shit hits the fan, and it's meant to be pre-Edolas so no Panther Lily. Alright, enjoy :)**

.

_Running. So much running. Levy's feet ached from it, her heart pounded; her breath wasn't coming fast enough. What was she going to do?_

_She rounded a corner into what she thought was a crowded street. In her panic she'd gotten lost, and she was now in an alley with only a few rats to keep her company. They were gaining on her._

"_Help!" She screamed, but her voice came out no louder than a whisper. They were the only ones who heard her._

"_No, please don't…" She pleaded, tripping as they surrounded her, blocking her view of the open street. Tears were welling in her eyes._

"_Shut up," They snapped. She couldn't tell which one was talking. They moved as a unit, no distinguishing features to separate one from the herd. It made them scarier somehow._

'_Just get it over with,' she thought, seeing the glint of a sword in one of their hands. She tried to defend herself with magic, but the sword negated it. She was helpless in a battle of physical strength._

_She could tell from their grins what they wanted. They advanced on her, their arms outstretched…_

_And then, suddenly, they were gone._

_Levy looked up in confusion, catching sight of a large, darkly-clad man with rippling muscles and small, red eyes._

_Gajeel._

_Levy hadn't seen him in days; he was always off by himself. But now here he was, scattering the criminals with several punches._

_They ran off with their tails between their legs, abandoning Levy in the alley with Gajeel._

"_Thank you!" She began to say, tears spilling freely from her eyes. Gajeel didn't turn to look at her, just marched away into the fading light._

_Levy stared after him, confusion and hurt plaguing her mind._

.

The old wooden door creaked ever so slightly as the hinges stretched open to admit the visitor. It was dark inside the tiny cottage and darker still once Levy had shut the door quietly behind her. Gajeel hadn't specifically told her she could come over, but then again he hadn't specifically said not to either.

He had been acting odd for about a week now, Levy had noticed, and she figured it was about time she found out what was what. Gajeel's place seemed like a good place to begin.

The cottage was much of what she'd expected: dust covered furniture and plain decoration. As Levy walked around, she counted a large wooden table with two chairs that didn't match, a blue couch with holes peppering the arms, and a floor lamp that was tilted to an unsettling angle. The space was stuffy and closed, not what she thought someone of Gajeel's height and size would look for in real estate.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she bumped her hip on the corner of the dining room table. It and the chairs took up the majority of the kitchen, leaving little room to reach the low placed counter with a rusting sink. Levy turned to inspect the living room more closely; the couch was cramped into the corner opposite the kitchen, looking like someone had forced it to fit despite the fact that it was slightly too big. She raised an eyebrow.

The last piece of furniture was the lamp standing in the middle of the two rooms like a divider, shedding light on the only two doors outside of the entrance. 'All in all,' she thought to herself, 'a very small and uncomfortable space.'

Levy slipped past the lamp, trying very hard not to tip it over. If she had, it would've only hit the couch, but it was so precariously placed she feared even a nudge might snap it in two. After her initial look around, she'd determined that nothing out here was going to give her any clues as to Gajeel's odd behaviour recently. So she decided to move on to the rooms she couldn't see.

Gingerly she twisted the first doorknob she could reach, finding a 'bare necessities' bathroom on the other side of it. There was a sink, a toilet, and a tub. The walls were a peeling yellow, the floor tiles were cracked and fading from a solid black to a splotchy grey, and the only window was covered by a moth-eaten cream-colored curtain. Despite the dinge, it was impeccably clean. Levy began to picture Gajeel bent over the floor tile scrubbing mercilessly with a toothbrush; the image made her giggle. She closed the door and continued her search.

The only other door in the house led to his bedroom. She wasn't expecting much; A bed, a dresser maybe, nothing more. But when the shadow of the room was alleviated ever so slightly, Levy took a step back in surprise.

Inside the room there was only two pieces of furniture: a bed and a desk. The bed was large and plush, lumpy in a way that looked like it was overstuffed but still soft. A mass of blankets were bundled in various places, making it seem like someone had just woken from a fitful night's sleep and neglected to fix the bed before leaving for the day. There were three pillows the size of large dogs thrown at the head of the bed as well; upon inspection Levy found they were filled with goose down.

The bed was interesting on its own; she had expected his bed to be hard and simple, not comfortable and inviting, but the thing that drew her eye was the mass amounts of paper that was covering the desk in the corner. She quickly ran over and picked one up:

_Blue_

That was all it said. The word was written in rough handwriting, and below it were scratches on the page as if someone had attempted to write more but couldn't find the words. Levy picked up another page:

_Sweet Little One_

_The vine is long and the thorns are sharp, but the flower at the top sings with the melody of an antique harp_

Below the verse were more scratches, angrier this time. Levy gathered all of the pages, forming them into a neat pile that stacked higher than the flashlight she'd brought with her. The rest of the desk was bare once she'd move the paper, except for an ink bottle and a quill.

"They're song lyrics!" She realised with a small gasp, shuffling through the stack. She knew she shouldn't be reading these, they were Gajeel's, but her curiosity pulled at her so forcefully she couldn't say no. Settling down on the bed, Levy began to pick through the words. She read until the light no longer shone through the dusted window, bathing her in darkness.

.

"Hey,"

Levy shifted in her sleep. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing calm and relaxed, but a small smile lit her face. She was so peaceful.

"Hey,"

Her nose crinkled. She was reluctant to wake from the best sleep she'd had in a long time; her bed was so much comfier tonight, she thought she might never leave it.

"Hey!"

Finally she blinked the sleep from her eyes, realising that someone was calling to her.

"What…?" Levy yawned grumpily, stretching her arms over her head. It seemed like her bed was going to swallow her up, and she was going to let it. He mind was heavy with fatigue and the blankets were cradling her so tightly it was difficult to clear her head.

Then she caught sight of a tall, large figure standing in the doorway of what was definitely NOT her room.

She sat bolt upright in Gajeel's bed, scattering sheets of paper in all different directions. Gajeel was leaning against the doorframe in his usual attire, his arms folded across his chest, his mouth set in a frown and his eyebrow quirked over one eye. Levy felt herself begin to blush.

"What're you doing here?" He grumbled, his eyes downcast.

"I- I-" Levy stuttered. "I'm so sorry Gajeel, I just- I just came over to see you and-"

"You were snooping," He finished, returning his gaze to her.

Levy contemplated lying, but thought better of it. She swung her legs off the bed and began gathering the papers she'd thrown. "You've been acting strange," She mumbled. "I was hoping I could figure out what was wrong."

"Well sorry to squash your hope Shorty," He snapped. The red of his eyes pulsed ever so slightly with anger. "I don't need your help."

Levy flinched. His voice was harsher than normal, and the pit of her stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her, and then a pull at the papers in her hands. Levy gave them over without protest, slipping the last of them into the pile before Gajeel placed them on his desk.

The room filled with silence. Gajeel was standing with his back to Levy, his posture cold and uninviting. Levy wondered if she should leave, but her determination prevented her from doing so. Gajeel was her friend, and she sort of even liked the big lummox. Therefore she would stick around for as long as he'd let her.

"You've got great potential," She said eventually. "Your songs I mean. They've got a good foundation; the lyrics just need a little fine tuning."

Gajeel huffed, glancing back at her. "You think I don't know that?"

"I'm sorry," Levy whispered. "I didn't mean any offense."

Silence settled between them once again, broken by a defeated sigh from Gajeel. "Eh, whatever." He said, taking a step towards the door. With his long legs he could clear the room in the time it took Levy to stand up. Fear gripped her and before she could stop herself she was yelling after him.

"Wait!" She screamed a bit too loudly in the quiet of the house. Gajeel flinched at the noise, but stopped all the same. He didn't say anything, so Levy took it as _her_ cue to say something. She searched her brain.

"I never got to thank you for earlier," She said. "If you hadn't been there I'm not sure what would've happened to me."

"You're strong," Gajeel muttered. "You would've been fine. I just sped up the process."

"Still…" Her voice fell to a whisper. She thought of the men in the alley and the look on their face. She'd seen that look on so many men before; some were old and haggard, some young and finding their way into maturity. Some of the men were even large and intimidating like Gajeel, but none of these men had ever scared her. It was something you heard about in other towns, not yours. Especially not happening to you.

She never saw that look in the eyes of any of her friends. Not even Gajeel.

Gajeel was quiet again. Levy noticed that he didn't usually say much with anyone, but with her she thought he'd be different. Maybe it was a hope, maybe there was no logic behind it, but she thought it all the same. She cleared her throat, changing the topic in hopes of cracking his shell.

"Your songs… they're about a girl?" She asked, settling on something that had been gnawing at her while she'd read.

Tension shifted into Gajeel's shoulders, barely visible in the dark of night. When he didn't speak, Levy pushed harder. "Who is she?" Her foot twisted shyly. Part of her was afraid of the answer, but at the same time she was dying to know. Eventually Gajeel turned to face her, the small iron studs in his nose blinking in the dim light.

"You're supposed to be smart, shrimp." He grunted, forcing a smile. "You haven't figured it out?"

There was something sad about the smile that tugged at Levy's heart. For a brief moment, Gajeel's size didn't overpower everything else about him. She could see the emotion shining through the cracks in his carefully placed armor.

She looked into his eyes, the implication there, the knowing, and finally understanding clicked into place in her brain.

"So, all these songs…" She blushed furiously. Her mouth worked, but she couldn't bring herself to say what she was thinking. Her heart was pumping painfully in her chest; she thought it was going to burst free. She tried her best to collect herself.

"Well, that's neither here nor there," She said, crossing her arms and trying to keep her blush under control. "Most of your songs are about a girl that will remain unnamed for the time being, and that's just fine. But the others… They're so sad. I nearly cried myself to sleep," She joked, nervous laughter escaping her lips. "Are these all true?"

A curt nod. Levy could've sworn she caught sight of a blush on his cheeks as well. She shook her head; Gajeel would never blush.

"So… they're all about you then? And your life before Fairy Tail?"

Another nod

"Are you just going to sit there?" Levy laughed a sound like the tinkling of bells. Her nerves were a mess and she was sweating all over, but she held it together fairly well.

"Look," Gajeel said, his eyes on his feet, "I know I don't belong here with you people. Everyone knows it. I'm here because the Master asked me to be, but I think maybe it's time."

"Time for what?" Her head tilted to the side, her stomach bundling into a knot of nerves.

"Time for me to go."

Her heart nearly stopped. "What do you mean?"

"It's time for me to leave Fairy Tail," Gajeel explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Go my own way for a while."

"And-" Levy's voice broke. She cleared her throat and tried again. "You just decided this now?"

"I've been thinking about it for a long time, actually. Not that it's any of your business." He quipped.

"…Why?"

Gajeel looked at her in surprise. The hurt in her voice was palpable, it took him off guard. He rolled his shoulders.

"You all have your little group here," He explained. "I'm the outsider. Juvia fit in well enough, but she came here because she wanted to. I came here because Makarov thought it was a good idea to put a roof over my head."

Levy didn't say anything, just looked up at him in confusion and anger. Gajeel tore his gaze to the wall. Why did he feel like he should be apologizing to her?

"Believe it or not it's nice to feel like I belong somewhere," He traced a line down the light wood of the wall with his finger, his expression distant as though he were talking to himself. "Even tough guys like me want a family, friends, someplace to call home. This isn't my home. It never was."

Levy was silent for a long time, letting Gajeel's words hang in the air like poison. She now knew why he'd been acting so odd recently, and why he couldn't look her in the eye when she'd told him she was happy to have him around. Her fists began to shake, her fury bubbling up into her throat mingling with the fear that was already there. Suddenly she stood.

"No." She whispered.

"What do you mean no?" Gajeel snapped, "It's not your decision!"

"If you leave here," Levy's voice was cold, "If you leave _me_, I will never forgive you."

"I'm not leaving anything, I have nothing to leave." His words hit her like a slap. She turned violently towards him, her voice rising with her feelings.

"You belong here Gajeel!" She cried. Her desperation to keep him here was alarming and something she didn't quite understand, but the strength of it was staggering. She'd never felt this many emotions at once, and it was scaring her. "You belong here in Fairy Tail, with Natsu and Lucy, and Erza and Gray, and everyone else! Gajeel you belong here with me!" Tears had crept into Levy's voice, so much so that she was shouting to balance the catch in her throat. "You have friends here! Fairy Tail _is_ your family!"

Gajeel sat, shell shocked, on the bed, his mouth working while he tried to find something to say. Levy was crying openly, tears of hopelessness and rage streaming down her cheeks.

"Gajeel," She whispered. "_I'm_ your family."

The only sound then was the light sniffles coming from Levy. Gajeel looked up at her like she was something foreign that had just smacked him in the lip. For a while neither of them knew what to say.

"You…" Gajeel began, stumbling over the words. "You think I belong here… with you?"

Levy nodded.

"I… I don't… Why do you care so much?"

"You don't have to believe me," She whispered. "You have no reason to. You're so frustrating and arrogant and most of the time I want to hit you in your big, stupid face." Gajeel's mouth twitched. "But I've never felt that way towards anyone before, and the thought of never seeing you again… I just can't let that happen. Not now, not ever."

She let her words sink in, trying to get her emotions under control. Gajeel was still stunned, unable to get his thoughts straight. After a while, when Levy had calmed down, he took a small step towards her.

"I guess… and I'm not saying I will," He added quickly, "But I guess if _one_ person around here needs their ass saved by me I can stick around… for a little while."

Levy looked up at him then, the slight tilt of his mouth, the sparkle in his eyes, the confidence on his face that was masking the intensity of the loneliness he had felt, and she couldn't control herself any longer; her happiness and relief washed over her in waves.

She crashed into Gajeel, her arms securing around his waist, her cheek pressed firmly into the pliable muscle of his chest. She didn't know exactly how she'd gotten there, but she was there and it was all that mattered.

She heard his intake of breath, felt him stiffen, and then, slowly, his arms found their way around her small body. Levy let out her breath in a long, contented sigh, a single tear slipping from the corner of her eye. Gajeel's grip tightened on her, drawing her into him. His body closed in around her, his head ducking down to rest on the top of her head, his upper arms squeezing until all she could see was the black of his shirt. There was gentleness to the way he held her, like she was fragile and precious, but there was also tightness like he never wanted to let her go. Levy felt more tears well in her eyes, burying her face further into the width of his chest.

"What was that for?" She heard him mutter, still holding her. "Better not think I'm weak or nothin'"

"Do you have to be so pigheaded?" Levy whispered back, wiping her tears on the rough fabric at her cheek. "Everyone deserves a hug when they need one."

"I never said I needed one." Gajeel's voice was quiet and rough, like he hoped the words wouldn't push her away. In response she tightened her grip.

"I never said it was you who needed one," She told him, glancing up at his face. "You don't need to say anything," She added, seeing the panic in his eyes. "I know what it feels like to be lonely. It's hard, and it can make you feel so hopeless. But you don't have to be lonely any more Gajeel." Her face lit up in a watery smile. "I'll stay. I'll stay right here until you tell me otherwise."

Gajeel glanced down at her, a cautious vulnerability etched into his normally sharp features. "Can I… you know… _not_ tell you otherwise?"

Levy smiled. "Of course you can."

Gajeel relaxed his grip on her, taking a small step backwards. Levy held her smile. She knew he'd stay with her for now, but she was wary. She reached out her hand and placed it on his arm.

"Well, now where am I going to sleep?" She asked, looking around the small room. Gajeel looked over at her in astonishment.

"What?!"

"_Someone_ has to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't run out on me," Levy winked.

"I'd never run off on you." Gajeel spoke so quietly Levy barely heard him, but she did. She could tell that all Gajeel needed to feel like he belonged was acceptance and maybe just a little bit of love.

And her.

She smiled.

Gajeel huffed, leaning back on his bed with his hands behind his head. The bottom of his shirt lifted so that Levy could see a thin trail of black hair disappearing into the top of his pants. "Well the thing is Squirt, I only have one bed here, and that couch is off limits. If you want to stay the night," he glanced over at her, a devilish grin plastered to his face. "The only available spot is right here."

He patted the bed next to him suggestively. Levy balked for a moment, only for a moment, before she caught on to what he was doing. He was challenging her.

A gentle smirk slipped into place on Levy's mouth. She stretched her arms to the sky, rolling her shoulders and releasing the tension there. Gajeel watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Well I guess it'll have to do," Levy yawned, removing her headband. "It's not perfect, but it's something." And with that she jumped into the bed next to him.

Gajeel started in surprise, moving so she wouldn't land on him. "Hey!" he exclaimed, panic creeping into his features. "What'd you think you're doing?!"

"Accepting your invitation," Levy shrugged, smiling as she called his bluff. "Unless you want to take it back?"

Gajeel blinked at her, his face splitting into a wide grin. "No Squirt, I'm not taking it back…" He trailed, sitting up in the bed. "But if we're sleeping now, I need to get comfortable."

Levy's heart skipped, but she forced herself to remain calm. "Fine by me, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

She saw Gajeel pull at his shirt, lifting it up over his head slowly until it bunched to the floor beside the bed. She tried her best not to stare, but it was difficult when his naked chest was right there in front of her. He stretched then as well, flexing his muscles and preparing to sleep.

He fell next to her, pulling her against him roughly like one might crush a teddy bear. Levy yelped in surprise.

"'Night Shorty," Gajeel mumbled, triumph in his words. Levy blushed, her nose crinkling in embarrassment.

"Good night," She whispered, snuggling into his chest. Gajeel seemed surprised at first, expecting Levy to jump up and call the whole thing off, but eventually relaxed and accepted her comfortably. It wasn't long before he'd drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his lips.

Levy listened to Gajeel's breathing for a long time. It slowed and deepened as he drifted off into slumber, his chest pressing against her face with each inhale. The big idiot fell asleep faster than even Natsu. She looked up at him then, his features peaceful but still hard and sharp. She traced the contours of his face with her eyes, coming to rest on the curve of his upper lip. Gajeel had always been intriguing to her, and she'd liked him for a while now, but it was unfathomable to her that he'd ever return those feelings.

Now however, she knew what his songs were about.

He hadn't said it out loud, but Levy knew what he'd meant. The girl in his songs was her; she finally knew what his feelings were towards her and they were exactly what she wanted them to be.

Levy smiled, thinking of how even Gajeel wanted companionship when he felt like it. It was different, seeing him the way he was tonight- vulnerable and sad. She liked that she could male those feelings go away.

Without thinking, she reached up and captured his lips in hers with a kiss.

She surprised herself, and her lips froze momentarily. Gajeel stirred beneath her, seizing her stomach in fear. He was beginning to wake, but Levy couldn't convince herself to remove her lips from his. She kissed him harder, bringing him to consciousness with her actions.

Gajeel was disoriented when he awoke; all he knew was Levy beside him and a pair of soft, supple lips against his. He put those two things together and began to kiss back, still hazy from sleep.

Her hand trailed to the side of his neck, pulling him into her. Gajeel came into full awareness then, his shock overrun by his desire to kiss her. His arms tightened around her, arching her body against his. Levy deepened the kiss, tracing the edge of his bottom lip with her tongue. Gajeel met her tongue with his, cradling it with slow, lingering circles.

The bed shifted as Gajeel rolled them, resting his large body on top of her small one. Levy could feel all the hard muscles beneath his skin, warming her all over. His breathing was quick so his chest rose and fell sharply against her own. She wound both of her arms around his neck, securing her to him.

"You know, this isn't what I meant by stay the night…" Gajeel's voice was husky and rough, muffled against her lips. Levy answered by gripping him tighter.

His hands were on her hips then; gripping them and pulling them flush against his body. Levy blushed, her skin heating under his touch.

Levy moved her legs out from under him, wrapping them tightly around his waist. Gajeel growled- a quiet, low sound in the back of his throat. Levy shivered.

They kissed furiously, a clash of lips and tongue. She even felt an almost imperceptible thrust of Gajeel's hips between her legs…

And then he was off her, returning them both to their original positions. Levy took a moment to catch her breath.

"Well…" She panted, a small smile finding its way to her lips. "That was…"

"One hell of a kiss," Gajeel finished for her, smugness coming off him in waves. Levy's face was flushed from excitement.

They were both quiet for a long time, staring at each other in the low light. Levy smiled.

"Maybe we should wait a bit before we try that again," She suggested, biting her lip cutely.

Gajeel grinned. "Might be a good idea, I don't know if I'll be able to stop next time…" He began to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. Levy's blush deepened, eliciting a laugh from Gajeel.

"Don't worry," He assured her. "Next time."

They shared a smile before settling into each other like they were meant to be there and drifting off into a deep, restful sleep.

**I'm going to put this up as completed for now, but I may add another chapter later. I'll see :) Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back with a part two :) For those who don't know, I'm actually turning this into a full-fledged, plot driven story! It's going to be a prequel to my other Fairy Tail fic, The Light of the Night, but it's also a standalone story so you can read one, or both, it doesn't matter! And don't worry, all the Gajeel x Levy fluffiness will be there in full force. So if you're interested in some danger, drama, back story, fluff, and smut, keep reading ;)**

"I'm guessing if it's between grey and green you'd prefer grey?"

He grunted.

"You should have some color you know, just something to make it stand out a bit."

"Look Shrimp, I don't care. I let you do this for you, not me."

"But _I'm_ doing it for _you_, so buck up and pick one."

Gajeel sighed. "Fine," He stretched out his arm and gestured vaguely to her left hand, "The green one."

Levy grinned, "Perfect!" The abandoned grey curtain fell to the growing pile of things at her feet as she moved to hang the dark green alternative. It had only been a week since the night she'd spent with Gajeel, and since then she'd been wracking her brain to come up with ideas to make him feel more at home in the guild. The first idea she'd settled on was to redecorate his place to make it feel a bit more comfortable, but Gajeel wasn't overly thrilled with the notion. He'd kept his mouth shut anyway, allowing Levy to do with it what she will. He couldn't help himself; the smile she gave him was worth it.

Levy stretched to fix the straight fabric so that it fell to where she wanted it. The rest of the cottage was just about done; she'd been admiring her work proudly out of the corner of her eye. The room felt open now, and less cramped.

With Gajeel's permission, Levy had thrown out the old couch and replaced it with a sleek, black, microfiber, square loveseat. It fit perfectly, even leaving room on either side for a small black end table and a warped metal sculpture she'd had Reedus put together for her. The kitchen she didn't change too much; she left the fridge the way it was (matte black) and painted the cabinets to have some deep red accents on top of the grey that was already there. She'd add another curtain like the one she was currently handling when she was finished with everything else.

The bulky wooden table and chairs were replaced with dark brass ones. She'd opted for a smaller table and larger chairs to accommodate Gajeel's size in the best possible way. To finish off the space, Levy had placed large square metal plates on the wall, leaving the original wood visible in a patchwork pattern. She'd also added a rough looking clock made from various tools (like wrenches) and last but not least, she'd replaced the lamp with a light that hung from the wall made from junk metal. The whole room was very 'Gajeel'.

"Next we'll attempt the bathroom," She muttered to herself, placing a red leather pillow in the crook of the loveseat. "But that's another project for another day."

"Does that mean we're done?" Gajeel groaned, boredom oozing from his very being. Levy giggled.

"Yes, we're done. Goodness," She sighed, plopping onto the couch. "You're impatient today."

"I'm impatient every day." He sniffed. "You just always catch me when I'm vocal about it."

Levy rolled her eyes at the big lummox. He was sprawled lazily in one of the new dining chairs, head tilted back against the wall behind him. His hair pressed up in a fan, crowning his forehead like beret. Levy held back a laugh; she knew it would go unappreciated. Gajeel didn't like being made fun of all that much, he could dish it but he couldn't take it. His pride was far too strong for that. Levy didn't mind; teasing people had never been one of her strong suits, not like Natsu or even Lucy. She was more of the ear-to-listen-shoulder-to-cry-on type of friend, and she was perfectly happy with that.

Levy plopped down in a chair beside Gajeel. The new furniture dwarfed her, and yet made the room look bigger at the same time. She shook her head; no matter how many interior design books she'd read, she would never understand the mechanics behind decorating. She'd memorized tip after tip, and was competent enough to put the theory into practise, but that was the extent of her knowledge. She sighed, accepting her fate of remaining in the dark.

"…_shadows…drowning in my… listen…"_

Levy glanced over at Gajeel. His eyelids had slid shut, his breathing even. He wasn't asleep, she knew from the lack of snoring, but he was dozing at least. His lips moved in a soft mumble, releasing only the odd word she was able to catch. She smiled, piecing together what he was singing.

"That's from one of your songs?" She meant it as a statement, but it came out as a question. Levy had memorized every single one of the verses she'd seen on his desk, each one a jagged fragment that combined to create a small window into the secret heart of Gajeel Redfox; she wasn't planning on forgetting even one. The one he was singing now was entitled… '_Can you Hear Me?'_ if she remembered correctly, and of course she did. From what she could tell, it was written long before Fairy Tail, or even Phantom Lord, about something she couldn't quite grasp.

"Hm," Gajeel grunted, shifting his shoulders awkwardly. He'd stopped singing, as she knew he would, and wouldn't start again until he'd forgotten this exchange. Gajeel's songs were personal, Levy knew, and he didn't give them up easily. She hoped that, one day, he'd be able to share them with her freely instead of relying on the absent-minded snippets she latched onto now.

He fell silent again, his face lax in the afternoon sun. Levy blinked as the glare from his metal nose studs caught her eye, blinding her to half the room. She tilted her head to the left, craning her neck to avoid the offensive rays. Gajeel was oblivious to the world, she noticed, relaxing peacefully in his new chair. Levy smiled; it was rare to see him like this, so seemingly content with life. She pushed up from her own chair, lithely placing herself directly in front of Gajeel. He didn't stir, though she suspected he heard her. Placing her hands on the arms of the chair, she leaned in and captured his startled lips in a kiss.

She'd taken him off guard, but he didn't need to think for his body to respond to her; it was like magnetism. Levy felt him shift under her, grabbing her hips and pulling her into his lap. She hummed happily, wrapping her fingers in his raven locks. His hair was smooth beneath her fingers, something she didn't expect when she first saw him, but it was coarse enough to tangle in them helplessly. She tugged, earning a low, appreciative growl for her efforts.

Gajeel kissed hungrily; she'd taken note of the raw, unfiltered need he displayed whenever their bodies would touch. It radiated off of him in waves, often clouding her mind against anything and everything that wasn't Gajeel. The man had such a dominating presence; he loomed whenever he walked into a room, commanding attention from everyone with eyes. She, on the other hand, was small and insignificant, slipping past most completely unnoticed. She'd used this to her advantage for months, secretly admiring the tall, dark, mysterious man she was now straddling.

She didn't think she'd ever get enough of kissing him. Levy hadn't kissed anyone before, so maybe her frame of reference was poor, but Gajeel's kisses consistently left her breathless and wobbly in the knees, something she took to be a good sign. Perhaps her heart was weak to the imposing seduction of being this way with a man, but somehow she doubted it would make a difference if she were. Gajeel's sex appeal seemed to be noticed by most of the women in the guild; he seemed to be able to swoon even the hardest of hearts without trying.

He nipped lightly at her bottom lip. It would swell, Levy knew, but she didn't care. She accepted every nuance of his kisses without question; she craved them for exactly what they were. Her tongue darted out to trail across his lip, tasting the chill of peppermint on his breath. She mewled softly, pulling his lip between hers so she may nibble and suck on it.

Immediately, as he froze beneath her, Levy realized she'd ruined it.

"Levy," Gajeel rasped, pulling his lips away from her. Dread filled her. She knew what was coming, so she followed his mouth, knowing what would happen if she didn't.

"Levy," He repeated, volume to his voice this time. She groaned, her shoulders sagging. She retreated to an upright sitting position, her hands still firmly placed in Gajeel's hair. She eyed him with what she hoped was disapproving confusion and not childish annoyance. He held her pointed stare, his expression cautioning her against arguing. "Not yet," He insisted, his eyes darting between them as though he were trying to explain without words. Levy didn't need an explanation; she knew exactly what he meant.

Gajeel had been very careful about how close he let them get after the first night they were together. He kept her at arm's length, it seemed, stopping make out sessions before they became too heated, keeping a minimum of two articles of clothing on when they slept beside each other, limiting his hands to the junior-high-acceptable regions of her body. Levy was quickly becoming frustrated with his games, wanting to be closer to him. She didn't necessarily want to have sex right _now_, but he didn't even allow her to get _close. _It was maddening.

"Yes I know, I know," She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Gajeel watched with an amused glint in his normally hardened red eyes. "Not yet, not tonight, not right now, just wait a bit, calm down, blah, blah, blah, that's all I hear!" Levy felt like a whining teenager, but she couldn't help herself. She was, after all, a whining teenager. "But what I don't understand is _why?_"

Gajeel smirked, the features of his face lifting into a mischievous, triumphant grin. He lifted his hand from Levy's waist, placing it roughly on the top of her head and giving it a quick pat. "All in good time, Squirt," He insisted, putting on his best condescending, authoritative persona. "Good things come to those who wait."

Levy let out her breath in an agonized moan, dropping her head almost painfully against Gajeel's chest. Her forehead bounced off his muscles once before coming to rest against the soft fabric of his shirt. She huffed and puffed her frustration, her body dropping against his as the will to move bled from her. Gajeel chuckled, slipping out from under her to approach the bedroom.

"Come on Shorty," He called, amusement and satisfaction still dripping from his voice. It sickened her, setting the line of her mouth in a perpetual frown.

"Come on where?" She grumbled, indignant. Although he was heading towards the bedroom, Levy knew the moment had passed. "I thought you wanted to stay in tonight?"

Gajeel shrugged, his shoulders rising and falling smoothly with the familiarity of the movement. "If we stay here, you might not be able to resist my charm." He winked, earning another eye roll from the little blue-haired mage. "I'll meet you at the guild." His voice sported a tone of finality that left no room for argument. Levy made her annoyance known anyway, releasing breathy sighs as she gathered her things. Gajeel watched her as she prepared to leave, his eyes following her every action, until her back was turned to him and almost out the front door.

"See ya," She muttered half-heartedly, forcing the words. Levy knew she was behaving immaturely, but she couldn't seem to stop. Gajeel brought out the frustrations in her, the parts of herself that she knew she had but rarely felt the need to show. He was interesting and infuriating at the same time; he both calmed her and riled her to a frazzled state of irritation. She had signed up for a rollercoaster of a relationship, that much she knew for a fact.

The heavy door swung shut decisively behind her, shielding her to the tired groan of Gajeel's muscles as he slumped against the wall, closing his eyes in bittersweet relief.

.

The guild hall was buzzing, as always, when Levy finally shouldered her way through the throng of people in the streets. Magnolia had nearly doubled in population, it seemed, and it was anyone's guess why. Tourists from the North flocked in a protectively thick formation that admitted no one unwanted. Levy smiled at them, but in her current mood she found herself longing for the quiet streets she was used to.

The majority of people in the guild were gathered around the job request board; a new host of requests had just cropped up with the spontaneous tourism. Most were mundane tasks with little payoff, nothing overly interesting. Levy sighed. It wasn't very often she found jobs that jogged her brain.

"Levy!"

The male voices sung in unison, trained to match each other's pitches as they'd called her name so many times before now. Levy's mood lifted a little as Jet and Droy made their way to her, excited expressions on their face at the sight of her without Gajeel.

"Hey guys," She grinned, clasping her hands behind her back. The boys led her to a table they'd been saving with Macao. The older man had his fist clenched around a glass mug of ale, sipping away at it as quickly as his body would let him. Lately he'd been complaining of headaches when he drank, and he'd been teased mercilessly by the younger drinkers in the guild. Now he was doing everything in his power to prove he was still a drinking man.

"Hello there Levy," Macao hicced. She giggled, knowing he must've had a few already. Drunken Macao always made for a few good laughs. "What brings you to the guild so late at night?"

"It's three thirty in the afternoon," She corrected politely, taking a seat opposite Droy. The group burst into fits at Macao's confused expression, quieting only when they each had drinks of their own. Levy cherished these moments with her friends, though she found herself taking them for granted sometimes. With Gajeel pulling away from her so freely, she wondered if it would be long before others started doing the same.

"What's on your mind, Levy?"

She looked up to catch Jet staring at her with a quirked eyebrow. She forced a laugh, shaking herself from her reverie.

"Nothing really," She insisted, dismissing his concerned looks. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about girl stuff." She hoped the mention of forbidden territory would deter him from prodding further. Luckily, her suspicion had been right and Jet backed off immediately with a shimmering blush.

The group chatted for a while, discussing the latest gossip they'd heard in the guild. No one outside of Lucy knew about Levy and Gajeel's relationship, if that's what it was. Come to think of it, they'd never really defined exactly what they were. Levy frowned, the aftertaste of beer thick on her tongue. She took another small sip, not even halfway through her first while Jet and Droy were on their third since she'd arrived.

"Are Natsu and Lucy a thing yet?" Macao exclaimed suddenly, his voice carrying clear across the hall in his drunken stupor. Levy shushed him hurriedly, scanning the room for her friend. Not seeing her, she relaxed her shoulders.

"No," She answered with a laugh. "And Natsu's so stubborn I doubt they ever will at this rate."

"Maybe someone should give them a push," Macao grumbled, slurring his speech. "It's like a damn soap opera in this place. Back when I was a kid you just went up to a gal and gave her a big ol' smack on the lips. If she hit you, she was a keeper."

Levy laughed wholeheartedly. Jet and Droy began exchanging possible outcomes for Macao's suggestion, and debating whether or not it'd work nowadays. Levy shook her head at them.

The job board had cleared out a little now and she could see there were still large volumes of printed advertisements coloring the cork. Something about the arrangement seemed familiar to her in an odd way. She contemplated going over to look for herself, maybe something would catch her eye.

"Thinking about taking a job?" The boys' eyes lit up like the night sky. Levy smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. Not sure what kind of job I want though," She pushed her chair out and stood, straightening her dress in the process. "But it doesn't hurt to go check it out, I think."

Jet and Droy jumped up excitedly. "Yeah, a job sounds fun! Let's go see what's available."

The three made their way to the board, Levy periodically glancing over her shoulder at the door. Gajeel hadn't shown up yet, which worried her ever so slightly. Gajeel was a large man, and a more than capable fighter. He wouldn't have any trouble by himself, but concern gnawed at her insides regardless.

Jet and Droy were peering over the shoulders of others, trying to get a good look on Levy's behalf. She hung back a little, only catching bits and pieces of postings, none of which looked interesting enough to investigate further. Still, something about the words she caught struck the familiarity she'd been feeling earlier. She sought out the other members of Shadow Gear; Droy had found one he was looking over closely, leading Levy to believe he was interested in it. She worried a little; Droy's interests lay mainly in food related missions, ones Levy and Jet didn't particularly enjoy. Still, it was better than the transportation theme Jet had going for him. Levy shook her head.

"Looking for a job, Levy?"

The cheerful chirp could belong to no one but Mira. Levy nodded at the white-haired mage, attempting enthusiasm. Mira was holding a tray of drinks and walking in the direction of Cana's table. Levy noted that only Cana was at that table, though Mira was sporting several drinks. It was a miracle she hadn't gotten a serious case of alcohol poisoning.

"I was thinking about it," Levy admitted, chewing her lip. "But I don't know. Maybe I just don't have the energy," She laughed. The front door of the guild swung open and Levy couldn't stop herself from checking, only to find Gray waltzing in with Juvia in tow. She tried to hide the dejected fall of her facial expression. Mira cocked a shapely brow.

"Waiting for someone?" She asked; he voice seemed nonchalant, to the uninformed observer, but Levy knew better. She caught the sly tilt to Mira's hip, the ever-so-subtle dip in her voice. Levy blushed furiously.

"No," She insisted, tearing her gaze away from the closing door. Mira looked unconvinced, but didn't press the matter. Levy silently thanked her lucky stars.

Levy knew it was perfectly clear to most of the girls in the guild how she felt about Gajeel. It's not like she was renowned for her subtlety. She caught Lucy's wink every time Gajeel did something that made Levy stare and blush. Erza had teased her several times about the crush, but not once had Levy admitted it to anyone but herself, Lucy, and now Gajeel. She wasn't ready to face the onslaught of attention from the guild just yet.

"Well, it just so happens that the Master left me something for you today." Mira continued, changing topics smoothly. She placed the tray down on the nearest table, slinging her dish towel over her shoulder. "I'll be right back!"

Levy watched her leave, wondering what in Fiore Makarov could possibly have for her. Jet and Droy had crowded around a decidedly interesting job posting and were trying to wave Levy over to look at it. She held up a finger, signalling them to wait. They looked miffed, but settled in to wait for a few moments. Mira returned promptly, shoving a sheet of paper towards Levy.

"Here it is!" She sang, letting it rest in Levy's hands. There was a small watermark in the top left corner, which Mira quickly apologised for. "Sorry, I put a mug on it by mistake."

The paper was clearly a job posting, Levy noted, for somewhere up North. She read it over carefully, all the while keeping in mind that the Master had left it for her specifically. The ad was for a bandit on the loose in a rural community near her hometown of Nessle, a tiny village whose main exports were workers. For a moment, she thought that was why the Master had put aside this task specifically for her, but she found herself second-guessing. Makarov would've had a better reason than that.

The bandit, according to the post, was highly dangerous and more than just a little persuasive. He had a large following and went by many names. He was hard to pinpoint, and that's why the village was requesting help from a wizarding guild as opposed to the local law enforcement. Levy, once again, felt a tug of familiarity.

"I'll let you look over it for a while," Mira smiled, picking up her tray once again. "Makarov wrote something on the back there too, in case you didn't notice."

Levy nodded curtly. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just deep in thought. She almost missed the tiny detail Mira had thrown in about Makarov's note, but luckily she heard the tail end of it. Flipping the paper over, Levy's eyes took in the tall, slanted handwriting of the guild master and her heart held still in her chest.

_It's Kale!_

Levy's fingers went cold. Her shaking grip on the ad tightened so fiercely she was afraid she'd tear the paper in half with the violence of her tremors. The room slowly began to fade into buzzing background noise as she read the message over and over again, burning it into the forefront of her mind.

_It's Kale!_

She could hardly believe what she saw. The chill had spread from her fingers to the rest of her body, wracking her with inconsolable shakes. Finally the pieces began to fit together, and the sense of familiarity clicked with an inner knowledge that crashed over her consciousness like a tidal wave. The force of it nearly knocked her over.

The 'tourists', the posts, the sense of foreboding… she knew it all.

Levy whirled suddenly, shoving her fellow mages out of her way as she set herself in front of the job board. She heard many annoyed shouts of protest, but they faded to the part of her brain that stored insignificant pieces of information until they could be discarded. Jet and Droy were a distant memory, the drinking and gossip with Macao all but forgotten.

This was all that mattered now.

Before her were postings after postings, all ones she had seen time and time again: kidnapping, theft, theft, vandalism, guard duty, kidnapping, vandalism, theft, theft, guard duty, vandalism, vandalism, kidnapping, kidnapping, kidnapping, kidnapping, kidnapping, kidnapping, kid-

Levy wrenched her eyes away from the glaring board before her. Wizards parted to let her through as she stumbled away, not heading towards anything in particular but needing to get away from _that_. Her breath was coming in short rasps, barrelling through her chest like gun shots. Nausea had begun to rise in her stomach, grotesquely reminiscent of a time when she felt like this on the regular. The bitter taste of bile was strong in her throat, and maybe it was just the aftereffect of the beer, but she knew she was about to vomit.

"Levy-"

Catching the nearest table for balance, Levy bolted. She made a sudden burst for the door, ignoring the concerned cries that followed her. She needed out. She needed to run. She needed this to go _away._

She reached out as she came closer to the door, preparing to throw it open no matter whom she might hit, but the door opened for her as someone came in, only just side-stepping in time to avoid being thrown over by the force of Levy's escape. She barely registered the tall, looming figure that grunted indignantly as she tore by him, barely caught the fearful tinge to his gruff voice as he called her name in surprise, before she was gone.

_It's Kale!_

The words echoed in her heart, driving her legs though they ached with the suddenness of her run. The ad was still clenched firmly in her hand, the only thing anchoring her to reality. Without it, she would've slipped into the recurring nightmare that was _that man._

On she ran.

**Reviews are loved, cherished, taken out to dinner, bought flowers on the regular, and, more importantly, appreciated!**


End file.
